The present disclosure relates to the field of smart cards, and specifically to smart cards that are configurable. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to protecting and securing configurable smart cards.
Cyber security is an increasing problem. As credit cards, identification cards, access cards, etc. provide more and more secure information, there is an increasing need to protect such information from nefarious parties.